


"Love" on Repeat

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Always chatty, Angst, Comfort, Couple, F/M, Love, Meaningful sex and stuff, No Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexy Coulson, Shipscuses, Sillyfic, chatty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I find these two so adorable and funny.  So, these are vignettes about them talking about things while they are doing things with each other and to each other.  And being in love and enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here

"This," she ran her fingers over the scar on his chest.

"Hmm?" he asked. Sleepy. Content.

"Would we have ever met...without this?"

His blue eyes opened, looked over at her staring at his chest.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked, settled his face back again in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Because there are other parts of me that are much more attractive," he said with a muffled grin.

She just hated him because he could prevent her from having a real conversation pretty much any time he chose. That probably wouldn't last forever, after all, this was still kind of new. But, she secretly hoped that it would, that he would just be judicious in how he used that particular talent.

"Phil, I'm being serious," she started, trying not to smile. 

"Me, too," he said, rolling on top of her, pulling the sheet along after him, his elbows settling against the bed on either side of her head.

"You were saying?"

She took one look at his smug face and then gazed back down at his chest, touched the scar there again.

"You might not have liked the old me," he finally answered. It came out very quietly.

"Would the old you have liked me?" she asked.

His brow furrowed a bit. He leaned forward and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes.

"I think I might have missed you, to be honest."

He kissed her forehead.

"My priorities," he said, kissing her nose. "Were different."

"More Index Asset Evaluation and Intake, less Welcome Wagon."

His mouth moved over hers. "Skye, stop, you're turning me on."

"Coulson!" she grabbed the pillow from beside her and hit him in the head with it. Twice.

He started laughing. "Should I write Loki a thank you note?" he asked, waving the pillow away. "What are you wanting me to say here?"

Grabbing the pillow out of her hand, he tossed it away against the wall.

"I just never had anything like this happen to me," she said. "It feels like I could wake up and it might be gone."

"But, it did happen," he said, touching her face with his free hand. "And where was I when you woke up this morning?"

"Here."

"And where am I going to be tomorrow when you wake up?" he said, kissing her neck.

"Here," she smiled, letting him lead her there.

"Or," he said, ducking under the sheet and scooting himself down. "Here."

Skye bit her lip and twisted her hand into his hair.

Damn, Coulson.


	2. Explosions in the Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the field.

"Not to be childish," he yelled, "But I'm totally thinking about having sex with you right now."

"That's kind of distracting, sir," she yelled back. "I need to concentrate here."

"Just experiencing some overlap in my personal/professional worlds. Don't mind me."

Skye sighed and typed a few more keys on the holopad as the exhaust fans to the building shut down. Who was the 26-year-old here?

Coulson pulled out the laser cutter and began to work on the grate.

"We have about 10 minutes before Trip and May evacuate. Then, we can trigger the explosives."

"Ten minutes," she said. "Should be enough time."

Coulson's eyes went wide. "Really?" he asked, looking back at her.

"No, not really," she laughed at him. "We cleared the perimeter, but we're still on high alert."

"Tease," he said, finishing it off. "Help me with this grate," he asked, loosening it.

They handled it together and put it down on the ground, leaning it against the building.

Coulson checked his watch. "I can do it in five," he said.

"Do what?" Skye said, crossing her arms.

There was a loud scraping followed by a hissing noise.

"Are they trying to get the fans back online?" asked Coulson in a rush.

Skye pulled out her holopad, began checking the building's automated systems.

"Hard reboot," she said. "Which...I just...shut down," she said smiling and pressing a button.

"Two minutes," he offered. 

Skye stared at him as long as possible, until it produced more laughter. Coulson tweaked his jaw, trying not to give it all away.

"What happens in two minutes?" May asked, jumping down to the ground, Trip following just after.

"This," Skye said, hitting the holopad as the building shook with an explosion. Fire shot out of the exhaust vent as they ducked.

"That was the idea," Coulson said dryly, looking over at Skye.

"Let's go," May said, rolling her eyes.


	3. First Name Basis

"Gosh, we should just figure out a way to get you two kids together," Tony said, staring over at them. 

He was wearing his Iron Man armor, face plate flipped up. 

It had just been a friendly visit but Skye had some serious concerns about someone attempting to hack the new SHIELD database and figured that they might go after Stark's as well. And, to get reacquainted. 

Coulson was a little nervous about planting Trip into the Avengers recruit pool, didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

They'd been shown up to his penthouse offices at Avengers Tower, Stark's imminent arrival from a meeting at the UN in an official capacity.

He'd landed on the balcony and made his way in, observing their close proximity and intimate tone and was a little annoyed that they appeared to ignore his arrival and were continuing their conversation.

So, Tony opened his big mouth.

Skye and Coulson stopped their intimate conversation and turned and looked at him. Skye's brows furrowed slightly.

"He's my supervisor," Skye said, pointing her finger towards Coulson.

Coulson crossed his arms, frowned over at Tony.

"You're in a long-term relationship with your CEO and former personal assistant," said Coulson. "You sure have a lot of nerve."

"Phil, come on, it was just a joke," Tony said, backing down. "Welcome back from the dead!"

Tony strode over and clapped Phil on the shoulder.

"Personal assistant?" Skye started in.

"I won't mention the interns," Coulson added, looking over at her. "Oops. The interns," said Coulson shrugging and looking at Tony.

"That was years ago," started Tony.

"Five years, tops," said Coulson, shaking his head, talking over him. "Tasha said..."

"Tasha was a test that I came very close to failing, however,..."

"Wow, I hope Stark International has a great human resources department," Skye said.

"Pepper created one, just for me," Tony sighed, rolling his eyes, "Look, I said I was sorry."

"This was meant to be a friendly meeting," Skye began. She pulled out the flash drive and handed it to Tony. He plugged it into a nearby panel and pulled up the holo display.

"What am I looking at here?" he asked.

"Exploits. What you might be interested in is what they're trying to dump, not what they're hunting," she started. "They came after us, but I shut it out."

"Hmm," Tony smirked looking over at her. "I see why Phil keeps you around. I mean, why else Phil keeps you around."

That earned him a glare from Coulson.

"Does he let you call him Phil, by the way?" Tony said, tearing his eyes away from Coulson to look directly at Skye. 

Skye looked over very slowly at Coulson.

"The trick is just to start calling him Phil and ignore all protests. We've been on a first name basis since..."

"The beginning," Coulson finished flatly.

"Have a seat," Tony said, motioning towards the couch. "Can I get you anything? Cocktail, beet smoothie, Asgardian ale?"

Coulson waited until Skye took a seat and then sat down next to her. Very next to her.

He swung his leg over his knee casually, his arm making its way behind her shoulders.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"We're good," Coulson said.

Skye smiled and slid her hand on Coulson's leg.

"I get it," Tony said. "You two are hilarious. And, you two are...."

"Yup," Coulson said.

"Totally," Skye answered.

"Really?" Tony laughed. He thought maybe, but not MAYBE.

"Call him Phil all the time," she continued.

"It's nice," said Coulson.

"Nice?" Skye asked, lowly, turning her head to him, "All I get is a nice for..."

"Really nice," Coulson said raising his eyebrows fighting a smile looking over at her as he adjusted his seating and looked back over at Tony.

"Extremely. Nice."

Tony was just staring at them with his mouth open.

"Don't mind me, I can just leave the two of you alone..."

"No, fine!"


	4. I Will Kiss you in 165 Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame it on Neil Finn's cover of "Throw Your Arms Around Me". Really, listen to it (lyrics are important). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1FxUqqPc-U&feature=kp

He was okay. 

Her hands had touched all over him and he'd let her, knowing what she needed.

After all, he'd done the same many times before. 

He understood it.

They were alive. And that was a lot.  
When she became slightly less frantic, when she started to get teary and withdrawn, that was when he acted.

His arms went around her, pulled her towards him, to remind her he was very, very much, alive.

"I need you," he said, holding her by both of her elbows. 

He just didn't want her to check out.

They were both exhausted, but it was important to not let go right now.

It had happened between them once, and it was his fault, and he'd spiraled for a few weeks. She'd been gracious enough to put up with his temporary re-evaluation of his life, and his completely idiotic (agreeing in hindsight) decision to end their relationship because he was going to die someday and she was going to have to watch it.

"We could both die tomorrow. Phil," she had said, when it had gone on far enough, "We both have alien DNA in us, and there is no way of knowing anything, really. We will never be completely in control. It's not what happens to us that defines us, it's how we choose to live."

And she was brave, and so, it made him brave.

He was going to be brave.

"Make me feel alive," he asked.

Skye looked up at him, tiredly.

"You worried about me dying. Please...I'm right here."

She smiled slightly, and began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

He watched her, his own mouth quirking, trying not to smile. He knew it was forced. But, she was trying.

When she was done, she slipped it quickly past his shoulders and over his arms.

A hand snaked over his stomach then across his chest and over his scar to his neck and finally behind his head.

"I want you," she asked, pausing, her eyebrows knotting, like her thoughts were catching up.

She looked into his eyes, and then kissed him softly, teasing.

"Stop thinking so much," he said.

He grabbed one of her hips, it was just a guess, but, the look in her eyes told him.

Pushing her against the door, grinding against her, he watched her turn away from him, sighing, her eyes shut, mouth open.

"It's okay," he said, sliding his fingers in between hers and raising both of their hands above them against the door.

"Look at me."

Her hands squeezed his. "You're my...most favorite thing," she said to him, aching. "And I can't..."

"I know," he said, putting his forehead against hers. "Nothing will ever steal this from us."

"Nothing seems pretty determined," she said, pressing her lips together.

"Skye," he said. "What I feel for you, it could fuel a thousand suns. And, I know that sounds corny as hell, it does to me even right now as I'm saying it, but, it's also completely true. No stealing allowed. A no stealing-zone, and we have to fight for that."

Skye started laughing at him. "Look at you," she said. "Avengers, assemble."

"That sounds fun," he smiled, "Just, not right now."

"Let me go," she said, staring back at him.

"Should I?" he teased.

"Definitely," she said, staring at his mouth and then looking up again at his eyes.

"I want to have my way with you."


End file.
